PPGZ vs RRBZ vs Vampiress
by TomboyGamerXL
Summary: The PPGZ and RRBZ had made peace a month ago. But what happens when a vampiress comes in and transforms the rrbz into vampires? RRBZxPPGZ my first fanfiction!
1. 1 Confrontation

Chapter 1.

Confrontment

At Tokyo City, there was not much evil. The rrbs and ppgz had join forces to destroy him.  
The boys and girls were sitting in class, listening to the most boring things in algebra. Momoko was taking notes. Masaru was playing with his pencil. Miyako was listening to the lesson. Miko was sleeping. Kaoru was just sitting their, not listening to the teacher. Kouji was throwing stuff at other students for enjoyment. Suddenly, the girls saw their belts blinking. While the boys saw their watches blinking. They looked at each other and nodded. "Ms. Keane!" yelled the boys and girls. Ms. Keane turned around and asked, "Yes what is it?"

"My head hurts!" Momoko yelled while holding her head "My foot is asleep!" Masaru yelled "My eyes are burning" Miyako answered while making her eyes water "My elbow is broken!" Miko yelled while holding his elbow "My lungs are congested!" yelled Kaoru "I am feeling faint." answered Kouji

"Oh Dear! Please Go To the Infirmary!" yelled "Okay!" yelled the crew as they ran out the classroom They ran to the rooftop. Masaru looked at his red watch. "What is it proffesor?" asked Masaru "Their is a strange thing destroying most of the city! Hurry and stop it!" Answered Proffesor Kouji smirked. "Yes! Hello Fighting, Good Bye Algebra!" Kouji exclaimed. Kaoru looked at him and sweatdropped. Momoko looked at the team and said " Ok lets transform!" she exclaimed happily.  
Everyone nodded.

"Hyper Blossom!"  
"Rolling Bubbles!"  
"Powered Buttercup!"  
"Ultra Brick!"  
"Dashing Boomer!"  
"Fortified Butch!"  
The grouped transformed into their signature PPGZ and RRBZ outfits. They then flew off to hurry to the scene. "Brick-kun, are you feeling ok" asked a boy crazed Blossom. Brick sighed.  
"Im perfectly fine.." answered a irritated Brick. "Dont be mean Brick, Talk to your luver girl!" Butch said snickering. Brick gave him a death glare. Boomer sweatdropped. "Can you believe it?"  
Bubbles said. The gang looked at her. "We have been friends and fighting crime for over a month."  
Bubbles said. Boomer smiled "Yes, and its thanks to you girls that we are still alive." Buttercup still hated Butch but she put it aside. "Thank you again Bubbles-chan." said Boomer. Bubbles blushed.  
Boomer and Bubbles were going out. " I can't believe i actually saved your ugly ass." yelled Buttercup Butch got angry but let it go. "Buttercup come on, have a heart if we didn't save them, their bodies would have been destroyed." Blossom responded. Buttercup remembered it. A mounth ago,  
The RRBZ were slowly losing their black auras due to HIM being destroyed. The girls were able to help them get a new host so they wouldn't pass away. Their host were boys who were immature and loved the thought of being a super hero. Now they are human. Blossom and Bubbles looked at Boomer and Brick. They then smiled and blushed. Brick then pointed to the ground were their were many explosions happening. The PPGZ and RRBZ landed. A dark figure with fangs and pale skin emerged from the smoke. She smiled and looked at the RRBZ. Butch cracked his knuckles.  
"Well, Well, Well.. A couple of brats with powers." said the women with long black hair, a dark black gown, and red eyes. "Who you calling a brat? You old hag!" said the rrbz simultanelously.

The women got angry. " I am not a hag!" screamed the women. "Then what are you?" asked Buttercup " My name is Tsukasa, and I am.... A vampiress" She said with her eyes glowing red. The day soon changed to night with bats flying around wildly. The Zs gasped. 


	2. 2 Seriously Disaster

Me: pheph done with this chapter!

Boomer: YAY!

Me: why are u so hyper

All except boomer and me: Sugar

Me: mk... My name is now Hurame call me Ran Ran!

Brick: Whatever Hurame can we read

Ran Ran: Meanie :3

* * *

" My name is Tsukasa, and I am... A vampiress" She said with her eyes glowing red. The day soon changed to night with bats flying around wildly. The Zs gasped. "Now how you like me?" Tsukasa shouted as the blue sky changed to a dark sky. Bubbles and Boomer were virtually shakin by Tsukasa.

Brick, Blossom, Buttercup, and Butch readied their weapons. Brick had a spinning top, Boomer was holding a different type of bubble wand, and Butch had a giant boomerang about the size of a katana. Buttercup then examined the girl.

She had Bubbles hair, and Brick's eyes, and she was a child to top it. " Wow...Child's Play Weapons."

said Tsukasa plainly. Brick was just about tired of her smart mouth. He threw the spinning top in the

air. A string on his index finger. He pulled it down and punched it.

" Well try this, Witch! Spinning Knuckle!" With That the top went high speed at the young vampiress.

She smirkd and licked her lips. She simply dodged it, then vanished. Brick gasped. The Zs then began

to look for the elusive Tsukasa. "Where the hag go?" Boomer asked. Brick looked to the right. At that

moment, he felt an immense pain in his neck. He tried to scream but nothing would come out. Blossom

was worried why Brick wasn't talking. She turned and saw something terrible. She screamed. The others

then looked. They gasped. Tsukasa had bitten Brick.

( Poor Brick :[ )

She released him when she saw a boomerang heading towards her. She jumped out of the way. Leaving

Brick falling to the floor in pain. Boomer ran over to his brother and caught him before he fell. Butch

grabbed the boomerang. The girl smirked and licked Brick's blood of her lips. everyone was sick to their

stomache. She waved goodbye and smiled. Buttercup gripped her Hammer.

"Brick,Brick! Hang in there!" Blossom yelled,hoping he could hear her.

"P-P-Pain..." Brick stuttered out obviously losing his counsciousness.

"This is bad, lets take him to the proffessor!" Buttercup exclaimed.

Butch and Boomer quickly grabbed their brother and flew of with the girls.

* * *

at the lab

* * *

The group awaited the verdict of the proffessor.

"Butch im worried about Brick..." Boomer mumbled

SMACK!

"Oww WHAT WAS THAT FOR!"

" Don't be stupid Boomer, Brick is our leader he wont die he's strong like that."

Proffesor entered the room. Everyone got out there chair.

"THe opperation was a success, just a little blood lost nothing to worry about"

Brick came out witha smirk on his face. Blossom was the first to leap on him. The others looked at her with complete suprise. Even Brick, who was as red as his eyes, was suprise.

"I-Im sorry, im really happy your ok you had me worried there." Momoko said as she transformed back into her normal attire.

"No Problem."

"Cool~ Let me borrow this"

"Hey!"

Masaru was chasing Momoko playfully while the others giggled.

Unaware of the presence,which was stalking them from the trees.

"Thats right play with your friends, for it will be the last time you enjoy your friends...Alive that is." The shadowy figure dissapeared with bats surrounding the area.

* * *

Hurame: I hope you like, review please or i may not finish it ^_^"

Brick: Caus your laz-

Hurame: *death glare*

Boomer: O.o

Blossom: He ment to say caus your lacking inspirations.. Yeah .  
Hurame: I know desu~ TT^TT  
All cept Hurame: Review please and stay tuned


	3. 3 Burning

Hurame: yo im back with a vengence! *fist pounding the sky*

Brick: yep but why is my neck itchy? *scratching neck*

Hurame: All in due time Bricky, All in due time...

Brick: Don't fucking call me that!

Hurame:*puts on Directors glasses* Dnt talk back! *hits brick with paper fan*

Momoko: On with the story!

* * *

_"__Unaware of the presence,which was stalking them from the trees._"Thats right play with your friends, for it will be the last time you enjoy your friends...Alive that is." The shadowy figure dissapeared with bats surrounding the area."

* * *

Brick's P.O.V.

Uh...morning. Man, I hate the sun. I wish it would just go away. But anywho its better then having a certain _**someone **_wake me up.

"RISE AND SHINE, BOYS!"

I spoke too soon...Soon enough my god damn door was on the floor and there stood Hurame.

**(A.N. Yep, I had to. But dnt worry the boys and girls are still main characters & I only appear minor.)**

Hurame had Dark dirty Brown hair with a couple of blue streaks flowing through it and sea blue eyes similar to Boomer's. She was considered a RowdyRuff girl when she proved she was tough enough to kick Butch's ass. She couldn't beat me though. So Ha!But now she was pissing me off.

"Rise and shine Brick, or i'll body slam you into next week!"

She yelled in a playful way. But I knew she was dead serious. I remember what happened to poor Butch last year. His back was out for a month.

"Im up, Im up. Keep your bra on." hehehe... I know just the right buttons to press on her and I could tell I played my comeback right caus there was steaming emitting from her head. Butch and Boomer just came in my room looking as pissed as me.

"Cant you let people sleep?" Butch shouted as Boomer stepped away a little.

"Hell no."

Sometimes I hated how confident that girl could be.

Butch was about to blow. I took that iniative to fix my messy hair and Boomer went to go find some food.

"Ur a Bitch! You know Dat!"

"Oh, Go kiss your Girlfriend!"

"Kaoru is...NOT...and I repeat... NOT...MY GF!"

"Sure and im the weakest of the group."

"So Im telling the truth then..."

"What ya say, YA BASTARD! I AM NOT WEAK!"

I had just about enough of this bickering. Boomer looked at me and nodded his head ,while stuffing his mouth full of pop tarts, obviously agreeing with me. I picked up my bat which I used incase of break ins and stuff...And so the chaos begins. Im pretty sure the neighbors could hear screaming and glass breaking.

Momoko's P.O.V.

still shaken up after yesterdays battle. I mean wouldnt you if your love interest was shaking like me when I see a sale on cake! Miyako-chan & Kaoru-san told me I shouldn't worry about it. But how can I not when Brick was bitten and not only that was acting strangely towards me. Sigh.

"Momoko-chan! its time for school!"

I heard from outside my window. I side-glanced at my clock. OH MY GOD! I CANT BELIEVE HOW LATE I AM RIGHT NOW! I hurried downsairs still struggling with my shirt and ran to my two besties. Miyako waved at me in her usual formal ways. Kaoru just gave me a look, which usually means morning.

"I wonder how the boys are doing." Miyako spoke up to break the silence.

"Probably plotting to piss us off." Kaoru announced, her head shifting to the side. No matter what front she put on we knew she had a soft spot for Butch. I looked at my watch and noticed we had 5 minutes before we were officially late!

"AHHHH! WE HAVE 5 MINUTES BEFORE WE'RE LATE!"

The girls and I sped up and it was probably the fastest I've seen us run with the exception of Kaoru. We burst through the door exclaiming at the same time "We're here" simply told us to take our seats. Which we did...

Normal P.O.V.

3 Hours into the day and everything was still normal. Although, Momoko was still not shaking the fact that something was wrong with Masaru. She was very distraught Miyako was trying her best to remain attentive in Algebra but was miserably failing. She wasn't much of a A+ student anyhow. Miko had passed out long ago but put his book in front to hide the fact he was out cold, dreaming about bunnies attacking Tokyo. The bunnies had stolen his pants as well. Kaoru was in the same position as Miko but she was openly sleeping. The green tomboy never was one to care. Kouji was busy playing on his DS, doing his best to remain unknown. Masaru was rubbing his neck right now it was burning and he was in a lot of pain.

"Ok, Can someone tell me what x is?"

Ms. Keane said breaking the concentration or activities of the boys and girls. "Masaru, please come to the board and give your answer." Masaru sighed it was definetly the last thing he needed. 'God who invented this subject, its a waste of-OW..its still burning!"

His thoughts interupted as he wobbled to the front of the class. As soon as he was about to make his final step, Masaru had collapsed. "Masaru-kun!" exclaimed the candy lover powerpuff as she ran to the front of the class. "Masaru!" all of the class was exclaiming his name as phoned for an ambulance.

Hurame: Pheph! *wipes sweat* Finally Done~

Brick: *Unconcious*

Hurame:...It had to be done...

Miyako: Your So Cruel!

Hurame: And your a Kasane Teto wanabe.

Miyako: *crying her eyes out*

Momoko: HURAME!

Boomer: ILL TEACH YOU A LESSON FOR MAKING MY MIYAKO-CHAN CRY!-coming at her with Buttercup's hammer-

Hurame: UH OH o.O See Yal Next Time!

-running for life-


End file.
